Matalobos
by Kayazarami
Summary: Cuando Remus Lupin acude a Severus Snape en busca de ayuda con la poción Matalobos, este no puede ni imaginar cuan profundamente le afectará aceptar su petición y tener que tratar con él, con el pequeño Teddy y con Harry Potter. [Slash Harry/Severus]


****Autora: ****Kayazarami

****Pareja: ****Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Advertencias:** Slash (relación chico/chico), UA (a partir del séptimo libro, incluyéndolo), romance, angustia, lemon.

**Tipo de historia:** Long-Fic

**Resumen: **Cuando Remus Lupin acude a Severus Snape en busca de ayuda con la poción Matalobos, este no puede ni imaginar cuan profundamente le afectará aceptar su petición y tener que tratar con él, con el pequeño Teddy y con Harry Potter.

**Notas:** Mi tercera incursión en el mundo del Snarry, esta vez con un Long-Fic. Inicialmente esto iba a ser un One-Shot, pero la idea ha dado para mucho más.

****Disclaimer:**** Ni Severus, ni Harry, ni el universo de HP me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de J.K. Rowling y yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Matalobos****

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****1\. Pidiendo ayuda****

_Viernes, 21 de Marzo de 2003._

Las llamas de la chimenea del despacho del profesor de Pociones chisporrotearon un momento, antes de volverse verdes y que una figura emergiera de ellas, cayendo de pie pero un poco inestable en medio de la estancia.

El hombre de cabello negro se quedó mirando con incomprensión la figura ante él. Llevaba toda la tarde corrigiendo los exámenes de Pociones de los alumnos de quinto curso. No esperaba visita y, en caso de tenerla, normalmente esperaba de sus invitados las cortesía de enviarle una lechuza para quedar previamente.

—¿Lupin? —preguntó, identificándolo por sus ropas viejas y descuidadas, pero dudando un poco ya que el hombre se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, sacudiéndose las cenizas que el viaje por la red flú le había obsequiado.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Severus —dijo este, alzándose y acercándose, para después tomar asiento frente al profesor.

Snape frunció el ceño con disgusto. El lincátropo se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con él, desde poco antes del fin de la guerra. Vale que le suministraba todos los meses su dosis de poción Matalobos, pero jamás le había autorizado para tutearlo ni tratarlo informalmente.

Sin embargo, el castaño le había dicho en una ocasión que, para dejar su desastroso pasado atrás, hacía falta que se tuvieran algo de confianza en el presente. Como si _eso_ lo justificase todo.

Suspiró, resignado. Aunque le pidiese un trato más formal, el último merodeador seguiría haciendo lo que le diera la gana. Reconocía que era un hombre sensato, pero había notado que su amistad con Potter y Black en la escuela le había hecho adquirir ciertas cualidades molestas, como la tozudez cuando quería conseguir algo. ¿Y que sería en esta ocasión?

—¿Que quieres? —preguntó el pocionista, sin andarse con rodeos.

—Necesito más dosis de la poción Matalobos de la que me envías mensualmente.

Snape frunció todavía más el ceño y esta vez sus labios se adornaron con una mueca despectiva. ¿Para que demonios podía querer Lupin más poción? ¡Y él no era un maldito boticario! Solo lo ayudaba porque había sido una de las cosas que Dumbledore le había pedido antes de morir. Una de las muchas de una larga y molesta lista, entre las que se incluían matarle y hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Potter derrotara al Señor Oscuro cinco años atrás.

—Mira, Lupin, no sé si crees que los ingredientes para la poción caen del cielo o algo así, pero permíteme aclararte que son caros —dijo, secamente—. Y, por si se te ocurre decirme que es el colegio quién carga los gastos, te aseguro que McGonagall controla estrictamente todo lo que entra y sale de mi almacén. Hogwarts aún no se ha recuperado económicamente del coste de la reconstrucción del castillo.

—Lo sé —aseguró el hombre, mirándolo directamente, de modo que pudo apreciar sus marcadas ojeras y un par de cicatrices rosadas que antes no habían estado allí—. Pero realmente la necesito.

¿De donde habían salido esas marcas? Eran, sin duda alguna, de heridas recién curadas. La Luna Llena había sido tres noches atrás, pero la Matalobos volvía el lobo completamente inofensivo, ya que el mago estaba consciente en todo momento. ¿Lupin había estado combatiendo? No parecía probable. Severus sabía de sobras que el licántropo trabajaba como profesor en una Academia de Defensa privada, una de las tantas que habían surgido tras la guerra, pero allí no combatían realmente, todo lo que hacían era enseñar hechizos defensivos a magos y brujas.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, evitando preguntar por sus nuevas heridas a pesar de la curiosidad.

—Para... Para mi hijo, Severus. La necesito para Teddy —admitió el hombre, en el tono más derrotado que le habría escuchado jamás.

—¿El niño...?

—Sí. Se transformó con la Luna Llena hace tres noches —confirmó, apoyando los codos en la mesa y enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Pero, ¿no era metamorfomago? —preguntó.

Lupin suspiró, pero siguió ocultando su rostro. Severus se preguntó si estaría llorando.

—Lo es. Pero parece ser que eso no es suficiente —dijo, abatido—. El virus durmió en su interior durante estos años, pero era como una bomba de relojería destinada a estallar. Me lo confirmaron los sanadores ayer en San Mungo. Teddy es oficialmente un licántropo. Tendré que presentarlo ante la oficina de Criaturas Mágicas y oh, Merlín —el hombre se echó a llorar, dejando al pocionista totalmente impactado—. ¡Menudo estúpido fui al tenerlo!

—Lupin, tranquilízate —pidió Snape, sin saber como actuar. Consolar a la gente no estaba entre sus muchas y variadas cualidades.

—¡No puedo! —gritó este, empeñado en no mostrar la cara, pese a que sus sollozos eran muy audibles y sus manos aferraban con desesperación su cabello—. ¡Casi agradezco que Thonks muriera en la Batalla de Hogwarts! ¡Desearía haber muerto yo también!

—¡Lupin! —gritó Severus, levantándose de su silla y caminando rápidamente hacia una armario de la estancia, para coger un frasco y acercarse al licántropo—. ¡Bebe esto!

El castaño lo miró aturdido durante unos segundos, que el Maestro en pociones aprovechó para destapar el frasco y obligarlo a tragar su contenido. La poción calmante hizo efecto en cuestión de minutos.

Remus se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. Luego tomó aire con fuerza un par de veces y volvió a mirarle. Parecía relativamente tranquilo.

—Lo lamento —dijo, con la voz apagada, evidentemente avergonzado por su comportamiento—. Lamento el arranque. Esto está siendo muy difícil para mi.

—Es comprensible —dijo Severus, sin saber que otra cosa decir, tomando asiento nuevamente, ahora que Lupin se había tranquilizado—. ¿Cómo fue la transformación?

—Horrible. Fue horrible. Harry estaba con él cuando sucedió.

Snape se alarmó al escuchar eso.

—¿Le mordió? —quiso saber, de inmediato.

—No. Gracias al cielo, no —aclaró el castaño, mirándolo intensamente con sus ojos casi dorados—. Afortunadamente, Harry es auror y reaccionó al momento, inmovilizándolo con varios hechizos. Luego lo bajó levitandolo hasta la habitación sellada en donde yo estaba. Creo que fue el peor momento de mi vida, ver a mi hijo convertido en la misma bestia que yo. Teddy estaba completamente descontrolado, el lobo lo dominaba por completo.

Las piezas encajaron en la cabeza del pocionista.

—Fue él quién te hirió —afirmó, más que preguntó.

—Sí. Aunque no me importa demasiado. Conseguí que él no se hiciera ni un rasguño y eso es más que suficiente para mí —aseguró, con expresión decidida y aparentemente recuperado de su estallido emocional anterior.

—Entiendo.

Lupin negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No. Lo siento, pero no puedes entenderlo. Ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo. Porque no eres padre —acabó, mirándolo resueltamente—. Te pagaré los ingredientes que sean necesarios, pero quiero que seas tú quién haga la Matalobos para Teddy.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber, un poco intrigado. La poción era difícil de hacer, pero había boticarios y pocionistas de sobra en el mundo mágico.

—Porque eres Maestro en Pociones. Porque Albus Dumbledore confiaba en ti, porque Harry y yo confiamos en ti. Y porque no dejaría este asunto en manos de ningún desconocido.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. No quería pensar en el significado de aquellas palabras. Sentía como un dolor de cabeza se aproximaba, pero suspiró resignado y clavó sus negros ojos en el último merodeador.

—Esta bien, Lupin. Yo haré la condenada Matalobos para tu hijo —aceptó—. Y no es necesario que me pagues los ingredientes, aunque sería bueno que tomara una muestra de la sangre del niño, para adaptar la poción a él. Debe tener unos cuatro años, ¿no?

—Los cumplirá el mes que viene —confirmó Lupin.

—No me atrevería a darle a un niño tan pequeño la misma dosis que a un hombre adulto. Y necesito saber como ha afectado el virus a su sangre para calibrar las cantidades de determinados ingredientes, especialmente para el control de la agresividad.

Lupin le dedicó una sonrisa triste y asintió.

—Por supuesto —aceptó—. ¿Sería posible que vinieras tú a tomar las muestras de sangre? Teddy está aterrorizado tras lo ocurrido y no quiero sacarlo de casa a menos que sea imprescindible. En San Mungo tuvieron que sedarlo para poder examinarlo —añadió con tristeza.

—Esta bien. Consultaré mi agenda y te mandaré una lechuza, pero tendrá que ser antes de la próxima semana. Si pudieras darme tu dirección...

—Número doce de Grimmauld Place —dijo rápidamente Lupin, sorprendiendo a Severus—. No sé porque te extrañas tanto. La casa ahora es de Harry.

—Supongo que era de esperar —dijo, evitando cuidadosamente soltar la sarta de comentarios irónicos que pugnaban por abandonar sus labios.

—Quizás. Y ahora, ya va siendo hora de que me marche —anunció Lupin, levantándose de la silla—. Lamento haber irrumpido así en tu despacho y gracias por aceptar.

Severus dejó escapar un bufido de molestia.

—La próxima vez, envía una lechuza antes de venir. No me gustan las sorpresas.

—¿Hay algo que te guste, Severus? —preguntó Lupin, ligeramente divertido, antes de coger un puñado de polvos flú y lanzarlos a la chimenea.

—Me gusta la paz y tranquilidad de la que gozo cuando todos los antiguos miembros de la casa gryffindor estáis lejos de mí.

Remus le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Tu vida no tendría sentido sin nosotros —aseguró, provocando que el profesor frunciera el ceño a más no poder—. Morirías del aburrimiento.

El pocionista hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, dando a entender que no pensaba dignificar esa afirmación con una respuesta. El licántropo se metió en la chimenea, pronuncio la dirección de destino y desapareció.

Severus Snape permaneció sentando, con los exámenes aún sin terminar de corregir y el peso de la nueva responsabilidad que acababa de aceptar cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros. Bueno, simplemente tenía que adaptar la poción Matalobos para que fuera efectiva en un niño metamorfomago. Aquello era un reto que, como el profesional que era, le atraía inevitablemente.

Lo que no le atraía tanto era la idea de tener a Lupin y Potter revoloteando a su alrededor y molestándolo mientras él investigaba.

Potter... Severus esperaba sinceramente no encontrarse con él cuando fuera a obtener las muestras de sangre de Teddy Lupin. No había vuelto a ver al hijo de James Potter desde poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y, por lo que a él respectaba, mejor si continuaba siendo así.

_Continuará..._


End file.
